


Temporary Pleasure

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Asmodeus (Supernatural), Dark Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is So Done, Graceless Gabriel (Supernatural), Light Bondage, M/M, Possible Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tortured Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: A short fic that I may elaborate upon that introduces the idea of Gabriel escaping Asmodeus while Sam was still soulless. The ending can be taken how you prefer.





	Temporary Pleasure

“Damn…” the angel murmured at the dull throb in his head, his wrists tied against the headboard of a motel bed. It had been awhile since he’d heard any of Sam's prayers or Sam at all, and for all Sam had known, Gabriel was dead. It was a shock when Sam discovered Gabriel (who recently escaped a situation he didn't plan on disclosing the details of) and even more of a shock when he took advantage of the weakened archangel. Suffice to say, as Gabriel took in his setting, he knew two things, once again, things weren't stacking in his favor and Sam wasn't the Sam he remembered. 

“Mm…” he heard the Winchester purr, the chills shooting down his form forcing him to realize his state of being nearly naked.

“Okay, Sam, kiddo, tell me what's going on.” While he desperately wanted to be firm, he couldn't help but try and appeal to Sam's other side, the child Gabriel, like Dean, saw him as. “What's going on with you?”

“Are you that weak? You can't even see?” 

Gabriel squinted, only fueled by the spite generated by Sam's soft yet patronizing tone. He mustered enough grace to see Sam's soul, he thought, but was instead looking at nothing. The telltale warmth of grace still radiated within his body, and with it should have come a sliver of his abilities. He must be running lower than he thought, he tried to rationalize, but couldn't come to terms with the fact he couldn't see Sam's soul because it was no longer there. 

“You're… you don't… you're not-”

Sam recognized his visible struggle. “I'm still me… just a little different,” he unconsciously begins pacing around the small motel room, fully aware of the golden eyes watching his every move, “something taken, something added, but still me.”

Sam directed his attention to Gabriel, slightly annoyed as the man nodded his head no. 

“No… the soul is Sam… you're just the shell.”

Sam seemed visibly annoyed by the statement as an agile hand shot to Gabriel's throat and tightened its hold. The non-passionate look of emptiness in Sam's eyes fully put Gabriel's situation into perspective. Despite his sacrifice, the burn of past memories lingered in the mind of the shell left behind. 

After a minute at most, his vision became spotty as Sam released. 

“Weak. Disappointing,” he sighed exasperatedly, expecting a fight from his former nemesis. He thinks for a moment, a glint of something flashing in his eyes before he gets on the bed and straddles the nearly defenseless archangel.

“Woah. Uh, okay? Sam, what are you doing?”

“How are you still alive?,” He practically purrs into the smaller males ear, his large hands sliding down his bare torso, skimming over fairly recent scars and bruises his grace desperately tried to hide, “What are these?”

Gabriel swallowed, shifting under Sam as his heart hammered against his ribcage. Suddenly a resounding bang above his head jerked him from his thoughts, Sam's wrist in his vision after he slammed his hand against the headboard.

“Answer me, Gabriel!” 

Gabriel was mortified to realize Sam wasn't angry, this was entertainment to him, and though his tone was demanding and stern, his eyes and facial expression was anything but serious. His tone got quieter as a warm hand skimmed up to his pectoral where a subtle “A” was slashed into the pale skin.

“Who got to do this before I could?” The tone was smooth and husky, causing chills to erupt down the archangels form again. Finally, he found his words.

“Do your worst, Winchester.” The look in his eyes were sly, demanding even, but was anything but fearful in that moment. That fact intrigued the soulless fellow above him as the hand on his chest slid up to his cheek and held it in place as the human kissed him with a surprising gentleness.

Gabriel didn't want to, but couldn't help but relax at the first kind gesture he was given in months. He was in a more dangerous situation than before, he was sure of it, but allowed himself to bask in the temporary pleasure.


End file.
